


Evidence

by JollyCat



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollyCat/pseuds/JollyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergeant Wu watches TV, he reads a wide range of fiction - he knows what happens when two people get stuck together in a small enclosed space. And today there is plenty of opportunity to find out if his theory is correct.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> Because everyone has to put their favourites in a small space together sooner or later...

"So, what are we going to have a meaningful conversation about?"  
From the opposite corner of the stationary elevator Nick gives Wu a puzzled look.  
"Why are we going to have a meaningful conversation?"  
"It's what you do when you're stuck in an elevator. You have a meaningful conversation. Or you have sex."  
"Hell, Wu, if that's the choice I'll have a meaningful conversation."  
Nick likes Wu, he really does, but he has to say he feels more comfortable with him in a larger space and with more people around.  
"So, your baby is very cute."  
"He is."  
"And it was nice of Adalind to call in to show him off."  
"Yes it was."  
No it wasn't, thinks Nick. It's not that he doesn't think the baby is amazing but he's confused enough about the whole baby and Adalind thing without confusing the people he works with too.  
"So...I've never quite figured it out, you know, if you and Adalind are-"  
"Wu, I don't want to talk about this."

It comes out more sharply than Nick intended and Wu looks a little hurt. Nick groans,  
"Look, Wu, I'm sorry. I just ...don't feel comfortable talking about it. Why are we supposed to be having a meaningful conversation again?.  
"Oh, come on Nick - every time an elevator breaks down on TV or in a book the characters have a meaningful conversation. Or they have sex. Or maybe just kiss, but you know they'll be having sex as soon as they get out."

Maybe it's claustrophobia, thinks Nick. Maybe Wu is really, really scared and this is how he shows it. He is never getting in the elevator with Wu again though, he's taking the stairs even if he has the biggest carton on earth to take down to Evidence. Oh, God, Wu is still talking.

"You know I used to have a list of who I'd like to get stuck in an elevator with - or a turbolift. They were always having meaningful conversations in turbolifts in Star Trek. Seven of Nine, she was my top choice. What about you?"  
Nick shrugs, "I don't really know..."  
"Oh, come on, there must have been someone. I can see you being a Deanna Troi guy - her being all caring and sweet and in that really tight outfit. Or maybe, what was she called, Kes, you could be stuck in the turbolift with her."  
Chakotay, thinks Nick, before he can stop himself, Chakotay with his tattoo. Damn, he hasn't thought about that for years.

The elevator gives a slight lurch and suddenly they are moving again. Nick thinks he has never been so grateful for motion in his whole life.  
"Ah, there you go," says Wu, "There would have hardly been time for anything."

******

Nick looks at Hank, Hank looks at Nick.  
"I thought you said you were never getting in this elevator again."  
"I said I wasn't getting in with Wu ever again. And I hadn't anticipated having to get five boxes of evidence..."  
The boxes are proving quite useful as seats seeing as Nick and Hank have already been here for ten minutes. The elevator is old and occasionally temperamental but for it to break down twice in one day is unusual - Nick wouldn't mind but he nearly always takes the stairs.  
"So, what did Wu say to get you so riled up?"  
"He said people who are stuck in elevators always have a meaningful conversation or sex."  
"And did you? Have a meaningful conversation I mean of course."  
"Ha ha. Wu started asking about Adalind."  
There is a silence. Nick looks glumly at the floor, Hank looks sympathetically at Nick.

"I've tried. I thought we could maybe be a family, that the baby would be enough. And Adalind, she's not the person she was. Or maybe just not the person I thought she was. Anyway, she's pretty - and funny - and not such a hexenbitch as I always thought. But... I don't love her, don't want her in, in ...a physical way, you know. I think I maybe felt that because she looked like Juliette when we... when she got pregnant that maybe there was a bit of my old life left there. I want to see the baby, be a dad to him, but I don't know that I can live a pretend life with Adalind."  
"And what does Adalind think?.  
"I don't know. At first I think she wanted to pretend too. I hadn't realised what a tough time she'd had - losing her powers, running for her life while she was pregnant, Diana, what the Royals did to her. I think she thought she wanted normal too. She's getting restless now though. And I think the suppressant is wearing off."  
"So she's a hexenbiest again?"  
"Mm, maybe not yet but on the way."  
"So, have you two been...?  
Nick slumps even further on his cardboard box,  
"No. We...tried once. It was late and I gave her a hug and one thing led to another but... but I couldn't - I couldn't, you know." He laughs harshly, "Not sure it works at all anymore and that might be a good thing."

The elevator gives its little lurch and starts moving. Nick tries to give Hank a smile,  
"Sorry, seems Wu was right after all - at least about the conversation."

As the elevator door opens Hank grasps his shoulder, squeezes briefly, and then the two partners start hauling boxes.

******

Captain Sean Renard is having a bad day. He has had a long and frustrating budget meeting with people who know nothing about police work other than how much it costs. He then got back to the precinct to find Adalind perched on Nick's desk, showing off the baby. That made his mood worse and he doesn't even want to start thinking about why. Now he seems to have been sucked into an argument with the elevator repair man. They have a premises manager, a janitor, he's damn sure that dealing with elevators is not in his job description.

The repair man, here for the second time today, is insisting there is nothing wrong with the elevator and that it must be the way they are pushing the buttons. Half of the detectives - and Wu - say they won't go in the elevator until it's fixed. He placates the repair man, tells the detectives they're Portland's finest, sworn to protect, and that it doesn't look good if they are all too scared to get in the elevator to the Evidence Room. He submits a request that the elevator is fully serviced. And he's going to have to get in the thing himself now, just to prove the point.

Nick has carried the first three boxes back to Evidence down the stairs but as he goes to start the fourth trip the chicken noises from his colleagues - not to mention that the boxes are more awkward than he thought - convince him to use the elevator one more time. He carries the first box to the door, goes back for the second.

Sean presses the call button, wonders who the box belongs to. Just as the elevator arrives Nick appears with another carton - of course it would be Nick. Sean picks up the box, steps in and Nick follows him. Sean presses the button - firmly, making sure he presses the absolute centre - and the elevator starts smoothly. It continues smoothly for approximately five seconds and then stops.

Nick can't quite believe this. He's already been stuck here twice and he didn't even press the button this time. And it's with the Captain. He presses the emergency button, has the same conversation for the third time today, is assured that they'll resolve the problem as soon as they can. He sits on his box and Sean does the same, long legs extended from his low seat.  
"I understand from Wu that the convention is we're supposed to have a meaningful conversation at this point. Or sex."  
Nick makes a slightly choked sound, Sean catches his eye and suddenly they both laugh, the tension relaxing (and there is a tension when they're together, just them). Nick says,  
"I never had you down as a man that follows convention."  
"True."

They sit in silence for a moment. Nick doesn't know if it's Wu and the turbolift conversation or that the Captain just mentioned sex but he begins to be aware that he's getting hard. Really hard. He shifts a little uncomfortably on his cardboard seat. Hell, he's just told Hank that his dick seems to have lost all functionality and now it's raring to go, he could really do with adjusting his pants. And what is more Sean is shifting on his box too. Probably just uncomfortable on such a low seat. At least that's what he would think if he couldn't see straight into Sean's lap from this angle. The tension - different tension, same tension, who knows which - is back.

The little loudspeaker on the control panel suddenly crackles into life. Their eyes meet for a second. Sean stands up, presses the call button, listens to the disembodied voice explain that they can't locate the repair man and it might be 30 minutes until someone can be there. Sean sounds his usual calm self but Nick is definitely not the only man in this elevator whose pants fit less well than they did five minutes ago.

Sean turns back to face him and Nick looks at his groin, without disguising his gaze, and then looks up to meet his eyes. There is a rueful expression on Sean's face,  
"It appears I'm a more conventional man than I'd realised."

Nick stands up, takes the single step that is all that is needed to take him to Sean. He reaches up and pulls Sean's head down into the kiss. They kiss hard and there is something of a battle for dominance at first, each trying to gain control. Gradually though the kiss softens, not in intensity but it becomes gentler, a tasting, exploring kiss. Their hands begin to roam further, sliding, feeling the hardness of muscle through the thin fabric of shirts. Sean moves his hand down to rest on the curve of Nick's ass and then pulls their bodies close together. They can each feel the evidence of the other's arousal and the kiss deepens again.

The elevator lurches and starts moving.

Well, there isn't anything to do really but pick up a box each (holding them maybe slightly lower than they would usually) and when the elevator doors open carry them through to Evidence. Nick puts his box down and pulls the check-in form towards him, when he looks round Sean has already gone, there's just the box left on the floor.

******

When Nick opens the door to the apartment he finds Adalind lying on the couch, watching some TV show. She looks round at him,  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I live here, remember?"  
She turns back to the TV with what sounds like a snort. He doesn't know what that's about and he's not in the mood to find out. A sudden thought crosses his mind - Adalind was in the precinct this lunchtime and then he got stuck in the elevator more times than mere chance would seem to explain. Can you enchant an elevator? He shakes his head, stupid thought, why would she do that, even if she could. If she just wanted a night in by herself there must be a lot of better ways to achieve it.

Nick goes into Adalind's room, watches his sleeping son for ten minutes and comes out feeling calmer. Okay, he's been stuck in an elevator three times today and so nearly had some sort of sex with his boss the third time but, let's face it, he's had worse days. He's going to get changed, grab a beer and not think about it.

The clothes and beer are easy enough to manage but the not thinking is more difficult, particularly with the inane TV show providing no distraction. And the trouble is every time he starts thinking about this afternoon he starts to get turned on. He wonders if he should sneak off and just deal with it. That always used to be a guilty pleasure when he had the house to himself - quiet few minutes, him and his hand and some interesting thoughts about a tall, dark, mysterious police captain. Nick puts down his half full beer bottle,  
"You know, I think I'm going to get an early night."

 

*****

Captain Sean Renard is having another bad day - another long meeting, this one further enhanced by a persistent headache after one sorrow-drowning drink too many last night. Now he's standing in front of the elevator - because everyone's still wary of it and he's supposed to lead his officers by example - but he doesn't want to get in the damn thing, firstly because walking up the stairs would actually be quicker and secondly because he doesn't think he'll ever be able to get in this elevator again without thinking about kissing Nick. He heaves a deep mental sigh. Maybe any elevator.

Nick loads the five boxes of evidence back in the elevator yet again - he does understand why you can't just leave evidence in a criminal case shoved under your desk overnight but he is actually starting to wish they hadn't been so conscientious when they collected the stuff in the first place. He hates these paper trail cases, give him a good chase and a take down any day. He presses the button and the elevator starts its ascent - and halts after just a few seconds.

Nick's relief as he realises they are just stopping at a floor level lasts exactly as long as it takes for the door to open and reveal Sean standing there. He looks tired, shoulders down. There is a long moment when he thinks Sean is just going to turn away but eventually he steps forward alongside Nick.

Nick. Of all the elevators in all the world why does he keep finding himself in one that contains Nick? Sean stares forward, he will try to get things back to normal with Nick, he will. But just at the moment he feels too, too...

The elevator jerks to a halt.

Sean looks round at Nick, who is looking straight back at him and just taking his finger away from the red button marked 'stop'. Nick looks determined, Sean looks wary,  
"Nick, what are you doing?"  
"We got interrupted yesterday. I think we need to do what you're supposed to do when you're stuck in an elevator. I think we need to have a meaningful conversation."

*****

Four weeks later...

It's been a while since the elevator last got stuck and Wu has just convinced himself to use it (it's not that he's claustrophobic, it's just that he doesn't like small spaces you can't get out of) when it sticks once more. Wu is definitely never getting in with Nick or the Captain because they have clearly upset the elevator gods, he can't believe it stopped with the two of them in it again. It's a fairly open secret that Nick and the Captain are, well, dating so he hopes it's a nice opportunity for a conversation.

There's no sign of what's going on when Nick and Renard are at work, of course, but they've been spotted enough times out and about and Wu has seen them off duty, seen the new intimacy. There has been surprise but very little disapproval amongst his colleagues and there is a thriving betting pool on when they will drive in together for the first time. Wu is less surprised than most - he knows them better, has seen Nick's not-quite-flirting, Renard's lingering glances. He was also, many years ago, accidentally locked in a bank vault with a certain Detective Sean Renard and he remembers just who he would have liked to have been stuck in a turbolift with.

The elevator repairman has worked his magic, Wu hears the ping of the elevator door, sees the tall figure of the Captain heading back towards his office, Nick at his side. They obviously don't have claustrophobia because they are both looking very relaxed.

It's only later he realises that maybe they didn't so much look relaxed as ... satisfied.

Wu is pleased, he always likes to be proved correct.


End file.
